Faucet-attachment types of water filters have become a viable commercial product, possibly by reason of the fact that they do not require changes in plumbing to allow their use in the home or similar environment. Typically, the water treatment devices attach to the outlet of a faucet in the kitchen sink and include valving to permit flow of either unfiltered or filtered water, the water to be filtered flowing through a replaceable cartridge mounted upon one portion of the water filter.
Information regarding the condition of a replaceable filter cartridge in a water treatment device is helpful in order to know how much of its useful life remains. Typically, replaceable cartridge elements for faucet-attached water treatment devices are rated for the number of gallons that can be treated, or for a time duration of use (e.g., a number of months of service). A typical filter cartridge is rated for about 200 gallons of flow, or three months, whichever occurs first. However, if the consumer cannot easily determine when 200 gallons have passed through the cartridge, or when the time duration lapses, it is very difficult to replace the filter cartridge at the proper time. It is highly desirable to provide an indication to the user when the filter cartridge is fit for consumption, and an indication of when the filter cartridge should be replaced.
Missing in the art is an end-of-faucet filter having adequate and desirable flow and time monitoring features to alert the user that the filter media is nearly depleted, requires replacement, and reminds the user to flush the filter cartridge at the appropriate times. It is with these shortcomings in the existing art that the present invention was developed.